Acquiescence
by Murasaki Aoi
Summary: [Viñeta] Sakura tenía un secreto. Un secreto que le hacía pensar que aún con sus quince años cumplidos no se diferenciaba de esa niña estúpida de doce que mantenía en su corazón un amor que nunca llegó a ser. [EDITADO]


**Título:** Acquiescence.

**Autora:** Murasaki Aoi.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Advertencias:** Nada.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Pareja:** Sakura H & Sasuke U..

**Extensión:** Viñeta.

**Resumen:** Sakura tenía un secreto. Un secreto que le hacía pensar que aún con sus quince años cumplidos no se diferenciaba de esa niña estúpida de doce que mantenía en su corazón un amor que nunca llegó a ser.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

**Acquiescence**

_by Murasaki Aoi_

.

.

.

El susurro del viento mecía las hojas de un verde demasiado oscuro propio de la veraniega época. El sol parecía brillar más de la cuenta sin importar que éste casi esté extinguiéndose con algunas nubes opacando sus rayos, un cielo azul casi ficticio y pintado. Los shinobis saltaban de rama en rama entre la espesura del bosque en un intento de línea recta, y sólo fue cuando el líder hizo una casi imperceptible señal que se desviaron de su camino y terminaron en una pequeña desembocadura que daba a una tímida playa perdida de la mano de Dios.

Antes de llegar a la orilla, Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo. En ningún momento percató de que se habían alejado tanto de la frontera de la villa.

—Descansaremos aquí.

Un pesado suspiro se escuchó por parte de los integrantes del Equipo 7. Sakura estiró los brazos de forma perezosa, conteniendo un bostezo frente a las horas de sueño que quedaron suspendidas la noche anterior. Examinó sin mucha atención su entorno y no le sorprendió notar cómo Naruto se tiró en la cálida arena ni bien Kakashi pronunció esas palabras y observó a Sai colocar cuidadosamente su mochila en el suelo y dedicarse a contabilizar la cantidad de pergamino y tinta que le quedaron luego del inesperado enfrentamiento.

Sus ojos inevitablemente fueron a un lugar más alejado de ellos —quizás en más de un sentido— donde Sasuke simplemente envainaría su _choukuto_ suspendiendo su mano en la empuñadura y registraría la zona obstinadamente con su _sharingan_.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levente, una sonrisa que no llegó a serlo pintándose en sus facciones. Naruto la observó quedamente, adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué observas? —preguntó el rubio en un intento de regresarla del pasado. Ella simplemente parpadeó por momentos y dirigió la atención a sus compañeros, un apenas audible _"nada..._" se escuchó levemente opacado por el susurro de las olas en la lejanía.

La noche anterior ellos estuvieron acampando en el bosque. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil considerando que Naruto aún tenía oficialmente el nivel de un _gennin_ —obviando su poder actual y guiándose por los protocolos burocráticos—. La recuperación de unas cartas personales que le habían robado a un descuidado _Daimiyo_ unos ladrones de los bosques no parecía la gran cosa. Por eso nadie iba a prever que tuvieran de camaradas a unos _nuke-nin_ que planearían como venganza una emboscada para recuperar el botín mezclado con los papeles. La batalla fue larga, e incluso en algún punto los hicieron alejarse demasiado de su trayectoria original para volver a la villa, pero finalmente lograron derrotarlos.

Kakashi observó el sol en la distancia, calculando que serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

—Bien, partiremos en diez minutos. Nada nos garantiza que esos _nuke-nin_ tengan más amigos y quieran darnos caza en la noche, así que continuaremos hasta llegar a Konoha.

Sakura no se sorprendió los reproches por parte del rubio y el seco asentimiento de Sai, fue por eso que dirigió su vista de nueva cuenta a las orillas del mar. Mientras el resto del equipo se debatía en ir a Ichiraku o al puesto de _takoyaki_ que habían descubierto recientemente, la chica se escabulló imperceptiblemente hacia las cercanías del mar.

Una débil corriente chocaba contra sus pies, el murmullo del mar se le antojaba una nana que hacía dispersar las voces que tenía a sus espaldas y la envolvió en una burbuja de calma. Sus ojos inevitablemente observaron a su izquierda donde imaginó a un Sasuke admirando el imponente mar y las diversas nubes concentradas ofreciendo un paisaje digno de ser recordado.

Sakura tenía un secreto. Un secreto que le hacía pensar que aún con sus quince años cumplidos no se diferenciaba de esa niña estúpida de doce que mantenía en su corazón un amor que nunca llegó a ser. No podía evitar entregarse a la aquiescencia en su sistema ante cualquier petición, y por esa razón creía que todo bien —y todo mal— era devuelto con la misma moneda. Por esa razón pensaba que si seguía esforzándose, los cielos le concederían ese deseo que en su imaginación emulaba y reconfortaba. Su corazón, por alguna razón, quebrándose ligeramente ante los recuerdos del Uchiha Sasuke que había creado con sus años de ausencia mientras lo imaginaba realizando misiones con ella y el Equipo 7, yendo a cenar al Ichiraku o simplemente en alguna misión para atrapar a un escurridizo gato.

Fue por ese motivo que cuando Kakashi la llamó para marcharse de allí simplemente dirigió una sonrisa de añoranza al aire, viendo con los ojos del alma un Sasuke de su misma edad haciendo lo propio. Pensando que tal vez, algún día, el Uchiha Sasuke real podría mirar ese mismo cielo con ella.

Sólo debía esperar.

.  
**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Vuelvo al ruedo señoritas y señoritos (?)! Con esta viñeta que mandé para el concurso de verano y sorpresivamente se llevó un segundo lugar *-* Espero que les haya agradado, no olviden vistar mi perfil, que hay un par de cosillas por ahí~

.

No olviden visitar mi sensualón Facebook: Aoi Murasaki.

.

.

.  
_**Love&Rockets~**_


End file.
